


Revelation

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet waits for Daniel’s return from P3X-888.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Season Four; originally posted October 2000

SOMETHING GOOD

Dr. Janet Fraiser unlocked her office door, having just arrived for work; she was on late duty this week, which meant she officially started her day at 1100. It also meant she was on call all week, which unofficially meant that she was on duty 24/7, to quote her daughter. Tossing her duffel in a corner she thought about the week ahead. Thank God for her dayshift head nurse, Liz. Janet hated being away from Cassie for a whole week, but at 14 she was still too young to stay alone at night so she was staying with Liz and her family. Cassie and Liz’s daughter Jennifer were best friends and schoolmates, Janet knew her daughter was in good hands and having a great time. Probably a better time than she’d had with her mother lately Janet thought wryly.

Ever since Daniel had left three weeks ago on the off-world dig on P3X-888 with SG-11 she had been running herself and Cassie ragged. Janet hadn’t realized she would miss him so much. They’d only been dating a few months and even though their relationship hadn’t progressed beyond handholding and a few kisses she missed him intensely. She had it bad she acknowledged. Initially wary of attaching the ’L’ word to any of her thoughts regarding Daniel, she now found herself thinking of him in connection with that word almost constantly.

As a result she and Cassie had been doing lots of mother-daughter bonding. Shopping, movies, cooking, anything to keep herself busy and her mind occupied. And it wasn’t even like she and Daniel spent all their time together. They saw each other on base, at least when SG-1 wasn’t off-world and they went out whenever their schedules coincided, which as it turned out, wasn’t all that frequent. So that still didn’t explain why she was acting like a lovesick teenager. Okay, make that a lovesick thirty-something doctor who really should know better. She smiled at the direction her thoughts had taken. Might as well accept what was happening and enjoy the ride she rationalized. Grabbing her lab coat and stethoscope, she left her office and went to check in with the staff. There weren’t any patients in the infirmary so it would be walk-ins with maybe some time to catch up on her research.

Just as she arrived at the nurse’s station the klaxons started. Janet quickly ran through the teams she knew to be off world; SG-3, 7 and 11. She got that awful, panicked feeling when she thought of SG-11 and Daniel but quickly squelched it. If a medical team was needed, she couldn’t indulge in her personal feelings. When the call for a medical team never materialized, she relaxed and went about her usual routine.

***************************************************

Liz stood outside of Dr. Fraiser’s office door wondering how the next few minutes would go. She really hated having to be the one to tell the Doc about Daniel, but better she hear it from a friend than by chance around the base. As far as Liz knew only the members of SG-1 and herself were aware of Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Jackson’s relationship. And the only reason Liz knew was because of Cassie’s friendship with her daughter. Speaking of which she realized she better get on with her task, she would be off duty soon and had to go pick up the girls. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, "Dr. Fraiser?"

"Come in Liz," the Doctor’s voice called out.

Liz entered the office, closing the door behind her. Janet looked up then. "What’s up?"

"Ah Janet," she paused, suddenly uncertain. There was only one thing to do she decided, just spit it out. " I thought you should know, Dr. Jackson has been reported as captured or missing." Liz watched the other woman closely, rushing to her side as she saw all the color drain out of Janet’s face. Pushing Janet’s head down between her knees Liz said, "Take some deep breaths, Doc."

Janet obeyed her nurse, gradually feeling less faint as she stared numbly at her shoes.

Liz felt for the doctor’s pulse, strong and a little fast. Placing the back of her hand against Janet’s forehead she was relieved that it felt cool and dry. "Janet? Are you okay?" Liz asked gently.

"Yeah, I will be," she replied faintly. "Tell me more Liz—give me the details." Looking up she asked, "Who told you?"

"Costas came in for his follow-up and told me." As Liz spoke Janet sat back up in her chair, still pale but no longer on the verge of passing out. "He was on duty in the control room when Dr. Rothman returned." At Janet’s questioning look she added, "He’s an archaeologist with SG-11. Evidently some creature attacked him and Daniel. Rothman was knocked unconscious and when he woke, Daniel was gone—apparently dragged off by the creature."

"Have they sent out a rescue team?"

"Yes ma’am, SG-1 and SG-2."

"Do we know anything more?"

"I haven’t heard anything else. I don’t think there have been any other gate activations and we haven’t been notified to expect any casualties."

Janet nodded, if anyone would know it would be Liz. Besides needing the information for triage reasons, she was almost always the first one on this level to know what was happening on the rest of the base. Something just occurred to Janet, "Why wasn’t Rothman examined when he returned?" As the on call physician she should have been notified.

"He went right back out with the rescue teams." Liz checked her watch, "Janet, I’ve got to run—I need to get the girls." She looked at the other woman closely, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You’ll be okay?"

Taking a deep breath Janet replied, "Yes Liz, I’ll be fine." Standing she walked with the other woman to the door, "Tell Cassie I’ll call later, okay?"

"You got it Doc." Liz paused, "He’ll be okay, SG-1 will bring him back."

Janet smiled briefly, though it never reached her eyes. As Liz walked away Janet went back into her office closing the door. Starting to shake, she sat down at her desk, putting her head down into her arms. She wasn’t okay, but she knew Liz wouldn’t have left if she had known. All she needed, Janet thought, was a few minutes to absorb the news about Daniel. Oh God, Daniel captured, maybe dead. No, she wouldn’t think that. He’s resourceful, intelligent, he has survival skills. Besides, SG-1 will find him and bring him back—to her. She had to get control of her emotions if she was to get through the rest of her shift, and be ready when Daniel returned.

***************************************************

Dr. Daniel Jackson watched his captor from across the fire with weary eyes. He was so tried, yet he couldn’t afford to drop his guard for a minute. He knew he had made some progress in communicating with the young Unas, he needed to stay alert for any opportunity—to escape or communicate. He was so tired though and he hurt. He let his eyes drift shut for a just moment; he could feel a cool hand on his forehead, a woman’s comforting voice………. A sudden noise jerked him back into awareness. Looking around apprehensively, he saw that the young Unas had merely shifted. Daniel let himself drift off again, but this time keeping his eyes open.

Her cool fingers caressed his cheek, ruffling his hair. She would make everything all right, if he could just return to her. Her image materialized in his mind, her ivory skin, brown eyes, reddish brown hair………. Wait, this wasn’t right, before there had always been another woman. But she was gone and almost unbeknownst to him another had slowly taken her place. Daniel momentarily forgot his current situation as he pondered the revelation his subconscious mind had just given him. When had Janet been absorbed into his being? When had her image replaced that of Sha’re? When had he started to love Janet Fraiser? His thoughts in a jumble, he finally acknowledged it could have happened anytime in the last three months. With Sha’re he could identify the exact moment he knew that he loved her. He couldn’t say the same for Janet, but he loved her none-the-less.

Dragging his focus back to his current situation he eyed his captor, wondering if he would ever have the opportunity to tell Janet of his love. She must be sick with worry he realized. It had been over 24 hours since his capture. He knew a rescue team would be sent, providing they even knew he was missing. He had to believe that Jack, Sam and Teal’c were even now searching for him. He also had to believe he would see Janet and be able to tell her of this newfound love. He needed to work on his plan so he could survive ‘til they found him.

***************************************************

Janet paced nervously, a message had come through that SG-2 was returning with casualties and fatalities. No names or team designations had been given. All she could do was wait until the call came for the medical team to report to the gateroom.

Several hours later, she tiredly stripped out of her soiled scrubs and wrapping herself in a towel went to shower. Janet made her way to the farthest stall, she didn’t want to be disturbed, and she wanted to be alone………. Dropping her towel and kit on the bench she turned the water on full force, adjusting the temperature to as hot as she could tolerate. Only when she was under the beating water did she allow herself the luxury of tears.

Rothman and Captain Hawkins, both dead, both possessed by Goa’uld. And very different Goa’uld than they had encountered before. She had been able to retrieve the dead symbionts before they had degenerated too much. Autopsies were not usually her area of expertise, but as the leading expert on Goa’uld physiology she had been given the job. Cause of death in both men was straightforward, Captain Hawkins staff weapon blast; Dr. Rothman multiple gun shot wounds, one which had penetrated his aorta. The Goa’uld had died with their hosts, the injuries too swift and severe to allow for any healing.

Though she was saddened by the death of the men, she acknowledged her tears were for Daniel, her greatest fear being that he had suffered the same fate as the two dead men. She didn’t know what she would do if a Goa'uld had possessed him and they brought his lifeless body through the gate and ordered her to perform an autopsy on him. Oh God, that didn’t even bear thinking about. She had to get a grip on her imagination and emotions, time to pull herself back together and get back on duty. Quickly washing herself and then dressing in fresh scrubs, Dr. Janet Fraiser, Chief Medical Officer of the SGC and a woman in control of her emotions went to her office and began writing up the autopsy reports.

***************************************************

He sat tiredly by the gate, waiting while his team secured the area. Daniel knew his team would come for him, had counted on them coming for him. They were bonded in a way he could never hope to understand but had come to accept. The events of the last 36 hours were catching up with him though. His captivity at the hand of the Unas, the terrible tragedy that had befallen SG-11 and Rothman. So many people that he knew and cared for had become casualties of the Goa’uld. The lieutenant who helped them crate the artifacts, Captain Hawkins and the rest of SG-11; Robert who was finally coming into his own on this dig. He shuddered, Sam or Jack could have been possessed, hell, even he would have been if not for the Unas. He hoped this world wouldn’t become a ‘quarantined’ world, they could learn so much here—had already learned so much, but at such a tremendous price.

And Janet, oh, he couldn’t wait to see her, to touch her, to immerse himself in her soothing presence. His friendship for his teammates went deep, but his need for this woman, who had quietly captured his heart, went so deep that it frightened him. But what scared him even more was the thought of not having her.

He felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder before he heard her soft voice. "Daniel? We’re ready to go."

He stood slowly and walked with her to the DHD, Jack and Teal’c joining them moments later. As Sam dialed up Earth Daniel took one last look back towards the direction of the camp. He silently said goodbye to his fallen colleague and SG-11. Dimly he realized the gate had opened, stumbling a little with fatigue as he mounted the stairs to the gate, Teal’c gently steadied him and flanked by his team he returned home.

This time Janet waited in the gateroom for the return of the team. As soon as the klaxons had sounded she instinctively knew it was SG-1 returning. She watched the event horizon, what was taking so long? Then, the first figure came through—Colonel O’Neill, followed by Sam and then finally Teal’c, who supported a dirty and haggard looking Daniel.

Her relief was so acute she almost felt faint. Taking several deep breaths, she met them at the foot of the ramp, oblivious to the noise and excitement generated by their safe return. She knew O’Neill was making one of his usual glib comments. She could hear Sam explaining where and how they had found Daniel, Teal’c a steady presence at his side. Janet stood in front of Daniel, reaching up she gently touched his face, silently communicating her joy at his return. He smiled tiredly in acknowledgement, almost imperceptibly rubbing his cheek against her hand.

"Doctor," General Hammond's voice intruded into her consciousness. "I want a complete report as soon as you’re finished examining SG-1."

Dragging her eyes away from Daniel she replied, "Yes sir." Her medical team now surrounding the members of SG-1 and escorting them to the infirmary.

***************************************************

"Okay Colonel, you’re free to go."

"Gee thanks Doc," O’Neill replied, hopping off the gurney. "Are you sure you don’t want to give me another shot?"

Janet smiled. "Be careful Colonel, or you just might get what you wish for."

Sam stuck her head into the exam room. "Sir? General Hammond wants to start the debriefing now."

"Dr. Warner’s finished with Daniel and Teal’c?" Janet asked the major.

Coming in the room Sam replied, "Yeah, they’re on their way to the conference room now." Sam saw the brief flicker of disappointment in the other woman’s face. Daniel had been on his way to see Janet when they had been informed of the Generals order. Daniel’s face had held the same expression as Janet’s did now. As Sam followed O’Neill out of the room she turned back to the Doc. "I’m sure he’ll come see you as soon as we’re finished."

Janet smiled briefly at her friend. "I know, I guess I’ve waited this long—a little while longer won’t matter."

***************************************************

Daniel fidgeted catching Sam’s sideways frown. While he appreciated the necessity for the debriefing, this one seemed to be dragging on forever. He looked at his watched, 9:30pm. Would Janet still even be here? While he pondered that question he felt Sam kicking his foot.

"Dr. Jackson?" Oh no, the General—and by the look on his face it wasn’t the first time he had called Daniel’s name.

"Ah, yes sir?"

"Dr. Jackson if we could have your attention this matter would go much faster."

"Sorry sir," he apologized. Daniel glared at Jack who was trying hard not to smile. "You were asking?"

***************************************************

It was well after midnight when Janet was finally able to go to the call room. SG-8 had returned on schedule and she had spent the last two hours with their post-mission exams. The infirmary held two overnight patients who were relatively stable and the only team off world was SG-9, and they were on a diplomatic mission that should remain diplomatic so she had hopes of an uninterrupted night’s sleep. That is if she could get to sleep. She hadn’t seen Daniel yet, except for that brief moment in the gate room. She had read Dr. Warner’s notes and studied Daniel's MRI so she could satisfy herself that he was truly okay. It seemed his only injuries were moderate rope burns on his wrists and various bruises and contusions. And he was blessedly free of any Goa’uld.

She walked tiredly past the nurse’s station calling to Matthews, "I’m going to the call room now, you know where to find me."

Looking up from his monitor he replied, ‘Yes ma’am, good night."

She waved briefly and nodded, trudging down the corridor and heading to the call room. Standing in front of the door she punched in the proper code and the lock released. Moving automatically she turned on the small lamp letting the door swing shut behind her. She started removing her lab coat and turning towards the bed, let out a startled cry when she saw it was occupied. Reaching behind her for the doorknob, she prepared to rush out when she realized the person in her bed was Daniel—sound asleep.

He lay on his back, mouth slightly open, his expression relaxed and calm. She studied him carefully, pale beneath the tan, dark circles under his eyes, hair a tad bit shaggy. She looked closely at the hand he had resting across his chest, bruising and abrasions evident around his wrist where the rope had been. All things considered, he didn’t look too bad. Or course, she was so happy to see him he’d look good to her no matter his condition.

She finished taking off her lab coat and slipping off her shoes, she sat on the side of the bed facing him. "Daniel," she said softly, gently stroking his cheek. "Daniel," she continued slightly louder, "wake up."

"Mmm, Janet?" he turned towards her caressing hand, opening his eyes. ‘You’re finally here." His smile took her breath away.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the events of the last few days she choked back a sob. Before she even realized what was happening Daniel sat up and pulled her into his arms. Tucking her face into his neck, she clutched at his shirt and allowed herself the luxury of releasing all her pent-up tears, safe within his arms. The quiet murmuring of his voice, the gentle rocking motion and stroking of his hands in her hair and down her back all worked to sooth her frayed emotions.

After several minutes her sobs dwindled down to a few sniffles. Taking a deep breath she pulled herself out of Daniel’s arms. Fumbling around for a tissue she smiled gratefully at him as he handed her his handkerchief. Wiping her eyes she looked at him, suddenly shy. Looking back down at her lap she crushed the handkerchief in her hand and then began nervously folding and unfolding it.

Daniel tenderly studied the woman sitting facing him. She was here, they were together. He smiled softly; his strong, self-reliant lady doctor was afraid. Reaching out he took her hands in one of his stilling her restless movements. With the other he gently tilted her chin up so he could see her face. Skin paler than he remembered, new dark circles under her eyes, a slight quiver still present in her lips. Shifting his hand he gently traced the tracks of her tears. "The one thing that kept me going was that I needed to see you again," he murmured.

She smiled softly at his words, rubbing her cheek against his caressing hand as he continued. "It seems like it took being captured by an aboriginal Unas to help me realize something."

"And what would that be Dr. Jackson?" she asked cautiously. He could see she looked both excited and frightened by what he might say.

"I love you," came his tender reply. He watched in amazement as she broke into fresh tears—tears of happiness he hoped. She flung herself back into his arms and held him tight. Wrapping his arms around her he returned the hug, reveling in the feel of her body pressed against his. Stroking her hair he asked, "Are you crying again?"

"Just a little………." She pulled back slightly so she could look at his face. "The whole time you were away I missed you so much; then when we learned you had been captured or killed." She shuddered, her eyes darkening with remembered pain. "All I wanted was the opportunity to see you again." She reached up, delicately stroking his face. "So I could tell you that I love you." The look of joy and triumph in Daniel’s eyes at her words nearly took her breath away.

"Oh Janet," he murmured, pulling her back into his arms, his mouth finding hers. Gently at first he caressed her lips with his. Slowly exerting more pressure he felt her mouth open beneath his as he deepened the kiss, moaning low in his throat as their tongues met. He began running the fingers of one hand through her hair, scattering bobby pins as he loosened it. His other hand found it’s way under her top, caressing the soft skin of her stomach. Janet responded as eagerly, tugging his T-shirt out of his trousers and running her hands up and down his sides and back. Lost in their escalating passion the shrill ‘beep-beep’ of Janet’s pager came as an unwelcome intrusion. Daniel nuzzled at her ear; "Do you have to answer that?"

Moaning softly as he nipped at the lobe she tried to reply, "Matthews wouldn’t call unless it was an emergency." Pulling herself free of his arms she stood, adjusting her scrubs and slipping her shoes back on. Crossing to the door she pulled on her lab coat, taking her pager out and checking the number. She quickly called the infirmary, frowning slightly as she listened. Hanging up the phone, she looked at Daniel and couldn’t help but smile tenderly at him, his expression bereft. Walking back over to the bed she leaned down and kissed him. "I have to go. Will you be here when I get back?"

Putting his hand at her nape he pulled her down, kissing her deeply, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth. Releasing her only after her heard her soft moan he said, "I’ll be waiting."

"Daniel," she whimpered, abruptly not caring about the page.

"You’d better go Janet." He gave her a gentle push as she reluctantly turned to leave. Gazing at her, he realized anyone who saw her would know something had happened………. "Wait." She looked back at him quizzically. "Your hair."

She reached up, combing her fingers through her tousled hair, blushing slightly as she remembered how it had come to be that way. Pulling a barrette from her coat pocket she quickly fastened her hair back in place.

"Go." He smiled, "I’ll be here when you get back."

She stopped at the door, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "Just how did you get in here in the first place?" she asked curiously.

He grinned sheepishly at her, "Ah, I called Liz and she gave me the door code."

"Clever man." Opening the door she blew him a kiss and whispered, "I love you."

Daniel watched her leave, a satisfied expression on his face. He settled back on the bed to wait for her return, smiling as he realized that something good had come from the horror of his last mission.

THE END


End file.
